


Forever

by RZZMG



Series: Samhain/Halloween/Day of the Dead stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Drabble, Elder Wand, Forests, Gen, Ghosts, HP-Halloween Fic Exchange Fest, Halloween, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahead stands a figure dressed in black. A Reaper in the bush, waiting. Hair as dark as raven's wings, black eyes sharp, he waits with the endless patience of the summoner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkrivertempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/gifts).



> This was my 2015 HP-Halloween Prompt Meme Fic Exchange Fest (hp-halloween.livejournal.com) entry. The fest is over and reveals are out, so now I can post this for you. The HP-Halloween event is a drabble exchange event. You must write your exchange partner what they want in exactly 200-words. 
> 
>  
> 
> I worked from this prompt :  
>  __  
> List up to 2 relationship types you want in your gift: Het, Male Slash, Gen  
>  List 6 characters: Snape, Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Lucius, Draco, Luna, Charlie Weasley  
> List up to 2 genres you would like to see in your gift: Drama, horror, dark comedy, romance - Any really.  
> List up to 3 squicks you DO NOT want in your gift: No fem Slash, daddy!kink, BDSM, watersports, PWP  
> List up to 3 Halloween things as prompts for your gift:  
> \- Someone's dead and they don't know it  
> \- Ghosts, haunted houses, cemeteries, autumn woods, misty pathways  
> \- Candlelight, lanterns, jack-o-lanterns
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Timeline: Post-Hogwarts, EWE (no date-that's a spoiler)  
> Extra Notes: Depulso = Repulsing/Unsummoning charm in HP canon. Saecula = Latin for 'forever'.
> 
> I hope you liked your drabble, "rivertempest" (my recipient for this exchange)! Happy Halloween, dahling!!!
> 
> Thank you to the Mods, "starduchess" and "shadowycat" for running this wonderful fest again. Once more, loving this exchange & look forward to future ones!

* * *

 

The mist hovers like a spectral presence, encircling the forest in a veil of oppressive humidity. Scarlet and gold leaves fall between the trees, a beautiful cascade of silent death.

Harry's footsteps are muted in the fog, his gait smooth and sure along the well-trod, meandering path.

Ahead stands a figure dressed in black. A Reaper in the bush, waiting. Hair as dark as raven's wings, black eyes sharp, he waits with the endless patience of the summoner.

"Snape," Harry greets the man, stopping dueling distance away, in case there's trouble. "What do you want?"

Severus Snape tilts his head, his eyes narrowing in thought. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

The older man does not reply, enigmatic as usual.

"Why have you summoned me here?" Harry asks in an angering growl. Wind stirs around him, swirling the vapor at his feet.

Snape raises a wand up and points it at him. "You have lingered here too long, Potter."

The wand is made of Yew. Harry recognizes it as his.

No, it  _was_  his…before.

Before he was murdered for it, here in the woods.

By Snape.

Severus grins wickedly, triumphantly. "Time to go.  _Depulso Saecula._ "

The mist dissipates at long last.

 

_**~FIN~** _

 


End file.
